1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle installation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an electrically driven vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle or an EV includes plural high-voltage electrical apparatuses such as an inverter that controls a traction motor and a DC-DC converter for voltage control. Because heat generation occurs in those high-voltage electrical apparatuses, a structure is employed in which cooling air is introduced to an electrical unit that includes the high-voltage electrical apparatuses and the high-voltage electrical apparatuses are cooled by heat exchange with the cooling air.
As an example of such a kind of a technique, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-8403 discloses a cooling device for an electrical unit for a vehicle. In this cooling device, the high-voltage electrical apparatuses are mounted on heat dissipating plates.
Further, in a position opposed to the heat dissipating plate on which the inverter is mounted, the heat dissipating plate on which the DC-DC converter is mounted and the heat dissipating plate on which a power converter for driving an auxiliary apparatus are adjacently arranged such that the heat dissipating plate for the DC-DC converter is positioned upstream and the heat dissipating plate for the power converter is positioned downstream. In addition, those opposed heat dissipating plates are coupled together by a side wall member so as to cover a side of heat dissipating fins on a back surface side, and a path of cooling air is thereby formed with those opposed heat dissipating plates and the side wall member. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-8403 discloses that such a configuration enables the manufacturing cost to be reduced and the device to be made compact.